plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-games
Mini-games is a feature that is available on the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies, where they are accessed through the main menu below Adventure Mode, and most of them on the iPad version, where they are accessed through Quick Play. There are 20 mini-games that include many twists to the game, such as smaller zombies and zombies with plants for heads. On the iPad, beating the 18 mini-games present will earn the player the achievement Beyond the Grave. Overview At first, Mini-games cannot be accessed, but the mode is unlocked as the player progresses through the game. There will be three unlocked Mini-games before finishing Adventure Mode. After the player completes Adventure Mode, more Mini-games will be unlocked, and the player must complete them to unlock further Mini-games. Each Mini-game yields one diamond after the first completion, and a bag with five gold coins in subsequent plays. The player must complete all 20 Mini-games, the first 10 Survival Mode stages, and the first 9 Vasebreaker/I, Zombie Puzzle Mode games in order to get the Gold Sunflower Trophy. This will also unlock the Nobel Peas Prize Achievement in the Game of the Year Version. List of Mini-games *'ZomBotany': Here, everything is normal, except that the Zombies have plants instead of their heads. Whatever plant happens to be there, the Zombie will act both like the plant and a normal Zombie. For example, a Zombie with a Peashooter on his head will walk slowly towards the player's plants, shooting peas on that lane as he goes and eating the plants once he reaches them. *'Wall-nut Bowling': Just like the one in Adventure Mode, the player must bowl Wall-nut at the approaching zombies in order to kill them. *'Slot Machine': The player must pay 25 sun to pull the lever in order to get Plants, more Sun or more Money. In order to complete this mini-game, the player must acquire 2000 sun. *'It's Raining Seeds': Like a Conveyor-Belt level, except the seeds will disappear if the player doesn't plant them shortly after they fall. It takes place on a Fog level, and is not present in the Xbox 360 version. *'Beghouled': Just like PopCap's previous game Bejeweled, except the player's jewels will be plants which will attack the approaching zombies. Sun is obtained from successful matches and can be used to fill in empty spots or purchase upgrades. The level ends after 75 matches are made. *'Invisighoul': A night-time pool Conveyor Belt level with no fog, the twist is that all approaching zombies will be invisible. Plants will still fire at them, though, and the player can see the impacts and parts falling off the zombies. The player can use an Ice-shroom to see their places on the lawn. *'Seeing Stars': A front yard daytime level in which the player must plant Starfruit on several outlined spots in the shape of a star, while also defending himself/herself. The player cannot plant anything except Starfruit on the outlined spots, and he/she wins when each outlined spot has a Starfruit on it. *'Zombiquarium': Like Insaniquarium, except with zombies and sun. *'Beghouled Twist': Like Bejeweled Twist, in the same style as Beghouled, except matches are made through rotating plants in a circle. *'Big Trouble Little Zombie': All zombies are smaller, move faster and come in much greater numbers, but they're easier to kill. *'Portal Combat': There are two pairs of 'portals' around the map: when a zombie or projectile from a plant enters one of these, it exits through the other portal, in the same direction that it entered. Portals will randomly change places throughout the level. *[[Column Like You See 'Em|'Column Like You See 'Em']]: Each plant that the player plants on the roof will be duplicated on each lane in that column, and zombies will come in much greater numbers. *'Bobsled Bonanza': A daytime pool level which starts with ice on all four ground lanes, several Zombie Bobsled Teams and Zombonis will appear throughout the level unless the player melts the ice. If the player does, he/she will face several Zombonis first. *'Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick': A normal daytime pool level, except everything will be much faster. *'Whack a Zombie': Zombies will appear from graves, and the player must whack them with your hammer. They will sometimes drop sun, which he/she can use to plant Grave Busters, Potato Mines and Ice-shrooms. Ice-shrooms are replaced with Cherry Bombs in the iPhone and iPod Touch version. *'Last Stand': A daytime pool level. The player starts with 5000 sun and must survive for 5 flags. The player cannot plant free plants, Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers or Twin Sunflowers. *'ZomBotany 2': Like ZomBotany, though this one takes place in the pool, and there are more types of plant-zombies. *'Wall-nut Bowling 2': Similar to Wall-Nut Bowling, but with Screen Door Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Back-up Dancers, and Giant Wall-nuts which squash all the zombies in a row. *'Pogo Party': The player will face mostly Pogo Zombies in this roof level, as well as normal zombies in the huge waves. *'Dr. Zomboss's Revenge': Just like the final boss, except this time Dr. Zomboss will have more health and will send his minions more often. *'Buttered Popcorn': Touch up to eleven zombies's heads at once to place butter there, then destroy them using the provided Cob Cannons. It is exclusive to the iPad. *'Heavy Weapon': Control a Lawn Mower on the bottom of the screen with one joystick, while using the other to aim and fire Peas from a cannon on the lawn mower. It is exclusive to the Xbox Live Arcade version. Cancelled Mini-games *'Bungee Blitz:' A roof mini-game where the player only gets instant kills, Flower Pots and Pumpkins; it can only be replayed in Quick Play in the Apple Phone versions. *'Level 5-7': A level where you only get the plants: Melon Pults, Cabage Pults and Kernel Pults. The bungee zombies drop regular and screen door zombies. Category:Modes Category:Day Minigame Category:Night Minigame Category:Pool Minigames Category:Fog Minigame Category:Roof Minigame Category:Puzzle Mode